Love Coffesions In A Closet
by Pearl2031
Summary: Who knew a little game in a closet could change your life. I know the summary is bad bet I promise the story would be better!
1. A New Story

Okay guys I'm making my first story a massive game of 7 minutes in heaven with the Beyblade characters! All you have to do is fill in this small form and pm it to me.

Form:

Name:

Age:

Apperence:

Personality:

Special Occasion Outfit:

Crush: (Zeo is taken)

Since I'm only doing a game at a party I'm making the form small. Also if two or more people like the same character, I'm going to pick the one who submitted first and I will pm you to tell you if your in or not!


	2. Characters

Okay these are the characters I have got so far. I wanted to see how many characters I would get and had loads have history homework so that's why updated late sorry:)

**Zeo-Rose Thorn**  
**(Pearl2031)**

**Kyoya-Leanna Phlox (LunarStarEclipse)**

**Tsubasa-Ayami Gin Scarlett **  
**(Tiger Demon Of Light)**

**Nile-Cleo**  
**(Mellida)**

**Demure-Ren Ruby Mystic**  
**(Jerissa)**

**Bao-Neptune Ocean**  
**(CygnusCrown Night)**

**Gingka-Sierra Crystals**  
**(Angelfromheavan2012)**

**Masamune-Freida Love**  
**(CutieAngel999)**

**Toby-Asuka**  
**(Kingdom's OathKeeper)**

**Dashan-Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov **  
**(Graceful Amaryllis)**

**Ryuga-Sakura Saito **  
**(ShadowSlayer2013)**

**Hyoma-Zera**  
**(Guest)**

I have these many oc and you can send more for people like Julian, Ryuto, Aguma, King, Chris and you get my point because I wanted to make this a massive game of 7 minutes in heaven. And maybe I will do canon x canon. I'll wait for two days only because the I have a 4 day holiday and my teachers promised no homework so that means I might get two or three chapters done:)

-Pearl


	3. Getting Ready Part 1

**OKAY I'M HERE WITH THE FIRST CHAPTER! You can still send more oc if you want and now I'm going to stop talking and start the chapter. Oh by the way I don't own Metal Fight Beyblade or the oc, I only own my oc; Rose Thorn some of her siblings (if i don't get enough oc) and plot.**

Gin's POV:

Right now I feel like I'm surrounded by witches that are trying some next potions on me. Ok, not I'm not surrounded by witches I'm surrounded by Rose and Frieda who are putting layers of make up on me,because its been a year since the Nemesis Crisis and so Gingka's dad thought it would be a reason to party which he is holding at the WBBA Headquarters.

"Done!" Frieda exclaimed.

"About time" I muttered.

"Look in the mirror!" Rose basically shouted in my ear.

"Ok, ok." I responded and turned to the mirror and gasped the girl facing me there could not be me. She is nearly 6ft with a natural dark skin tone, somewhat of an hourglass figure and long legs and she weighs about 118lbs. She also has dark navy blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color in a way that crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy or exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist due to a fight when someone took out a knife and aimed straight at her but she almost dodged it so the attack was aimed at her arm and it left a Permanent scar. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" she claimed that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real. She was wearing a purple strapless knee legnth dress with gold leopard spots with a gold belt that wraps around her waist along with gold pumps, a gold headband with a giant bow on top of it (similar to Rin Kagamine's from vocaloid), gold gloves that reach her wrists and her silver locket. Her hair is braided off to the side with a row of lilacs.

"You look gorgeous" exclaimed Iris coming from the bathroom she looked absolutely beautiful. She had waist length pinkish-purple hair with some teal blue. She has an hourglass like figure and is 135 pounds in weight. She was wearing a one shoulder lilac coloured dress that reaches her shoes she also was wearing dark purple velvet peep toe pumps.

"Thank you! You don't look bad yourself" I said.

Rose's POV:

"Ok, I know we all look beautiful but the rest of the girls are probably there. And the boys probably waited enough" I said with a smirk. I had mid thigh length black hair with hot pink highlights mostly in a French braid, but my right side bangs fall out which are in curls. Peachy skin tone, average height, and light pink eyes. Long nails painted hot pink, with silver tips. I also was wearing pink one shoulder mini dress. The shoulder was formed with silver hoops with pink gems. Layered light to dark pink, the top layer is really sparkly and is silver. There is a pendent on the side of a pink and silver rose which has two silver strings hanging from it with pink beads attached to the strings. Silver peep toe pumps 6 inches. Pink and silver charm bracket on right hand other pink bracelets on left. Big silver rose hook earrings with pink gem in middle. Lucky silver ring with a single silver gem and a big silver rose ring with pink gem.

"Rose is right they have waited quite a while now" Ninel said agreeing with me. She has vermilion colored hair with copper colored streaks. She also has her hair in a curly side ponytail. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion. As for height, she stands about 5'10 (her father is around 6'4") and weighs in about 145 pounds. Ninel has an hourglass body type. She was wearing a light gray slouchy off the shoulder top with bright neon color paint splatter patterns on it (not real paint though) with a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans on with a light gray belt on. She also wear a pair of paint splatter designed heeled booties on with a matching splattered paint fedora hat on. Ninel wears a pair of silver hoop earrings on.

"Let's go then" exclaimed Frieda. She is slender, yet slightly curvy. Her height is around 5"6. She has cherry red hair with side bangs not covering her baby blue eyes. Her hair extends slightly below her shoulders. She wears a light touch of makeup which is: light pink lip gloss, lavender eye shadow, and some rosy blush. Her skin is in a peachy colored complexion. Her finger and toenails are generally painted pink. She was wearing a pink dress with a white corset. The dress is knee-length. The bottom part is somewhat in a Lolita style and has spiked ruffles. She wears white boots that are 4-inches in heels. Moreover, she wears ripped thigh-high stockings that are white.

"God how could you guys forget me" Cleo said dramatically, as she came from the guest room bathroom. She has black hair with lots of volume, she has chocolate brown eyes has tanned skin and is very pretty. She had on a purple sleevless dress with a black sash around her waist. She wears black peep toe platform higheels and wears a diamond necklace, earrings and bracelet.

"To tell you the truth I actually forget you were here" smirked Sierra. Sierra has milky white skin. She has blue eyes and dark brown with yellow streaks at the bottom of her hair. She also has bangs. She is very beautiful and does not put too much make-up just some mascara and lip-gloss. She was wearing a black gown that has silver linings. It has a tube top. With it she wears a necklace that have 3 black rectangular stones in it, she also wears a tiara that is silver and has a black stone in it. Her shoes are silver with black gems decorating it and are high heels.

"Before we start an argument you guys go outside and I'll get my purse and keys.

"Yes ma'am" they all said in unison.

**Ok that's it for now I'm going to introduce more oc in the next chapter. Which I may put up today. So please tell me how that was! And my birthday is coming up, I know you may not believe me but its really on Oct.31!**

**-Pearl**


	4. Getting Ready Part 2

**Ok I'm here with the Ok I'm here with the next chapter! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner its just that there's some next virus going on and so many people at my school are sick plus me and my dad's and uncle's friend passed away. And thanks for all the reviews you guys are SOO supportive. I don't own Metal Fight Beylade. I only own my oc Rose Thorn.**

Leanna's POV:

"Guys hurry up" I said it sounded more like whining. We were headed to 's party. I looked in the mirror the girl standing there had; cocoa coloured skin and short, slightly spiky hair that reaches the nape of her neck with her bangs flipping out towards the right so it covered part of her right eye. Her hair is cerulean blue and her eyes are blue-grey. Though, during the night, they both attain a silver shine. I had a birthmark on my left shoulder that is shaped like a fourteen-pointed star. I also had a small scar near my right temple. She was wearing a white button-down top with silver, wrist-long sleeves that are slit into two from the elbow and down. It reaches four inches above her knees. With it, she wears a navy blue vest. She also wears leggings that are tucked into black ankle-boots, which are folded. She has a black belt with a white moonflower buckle and a matching choker.

"Hey, I'm ready" Sakura replied coolly. She was as pale as a clean sheet of paper. She has messy pitch black hair that extends down to the middle of the back with shaggy bangs and a light red strand between her eyes. Her eyes are blood red and when stared into too long, you see your worst nightmares. She also has thick eyelashes. She has slightly pointed ears with silver clasps in her right and a silver dragon that wraps around her figure is slightly muscled and curvy. Dresses and skirts aren't her thing so she wear s black dress pants, with a black tantop under a see-through black flanal shirt. She also wears black converse and silver necklace with a cross fashioned to look like a sword.

"Dude I'm ready too" Cassedy chimed in. Cassedy has long straight dark red hair, light tan skin, and baby blue eyes. She also has a beauty mark on her left cheek. She wore a long sleeve dark blue shirt, black pants, and also wears silver star shaped earrings and her hair is in a messy bun.

Ren's POV:

"Gosh, guys it takes time wearing a dress" Cleo said as she rolled her eyes. I looked at her, Cleo has black hair with lots of volume, she has chocolate brown eyes, has tanned skin and is very pretty. Cleo was wearing a purple sleevless dress with a black sash around her waist. She wore black peep toe platform higheels and wore a diamond necklace, earrings and braclet.

"You look really nice Cleo!" I exclaimed.

Cleo's POV:

"Thanks Ren. You look really nice your nice as well, who you trying to impress" I said. Ren is a tall lean girl with the perfect amount of curves and has red eyes, she has black hair with red stripe and is 5'7. She wore a beautiful red dress with a black bow and black straps with high heels and a real ruby necklace

"Thanks" she said blushing. I chuckled.

"OMG Elizabeth you look beautiful" I exclaimed. Liz is a tall and lean girk. Her hair is dark blue long waist length shiny straight and slightly wavy at the eyes are dark blue that almost seems black sometimes. Her complexion is really pale which contrasts with her dark hair perfectly. She is 5'10 and her weight is 140 lbs. She wears a dark blue strapless sparkly long dress that reaches her toes and leaves a trail behind. It's upper portion is a sweetheart shape with a silver pearl lining and the rest of the dress is plain. She wears a pair of silver stilettos, white elbow length gloves, sapphire heart shaped earrings and a platinum necklace with a big sapphire pendant with small diamond lining. Her makeup consists silver eyeshadow, dark blue eyeliner and mascara and pale pink lipstick.

"Stop gawking Cleo, but thanks" she chuckled, I closed my mouth. And looked at Zera who came out of the kitchen. The girl had black short messy har with green streaks. No eyes and pale face. She wore a black short dress, sleeve-less decorated with sequins and a rose on the corner. Black high heels.

"Who are we STILL waiting for" she asked, emphasizing the still.

"Asuka, I'm ready" Neptune said entering the room. She has pale skin and is skinny. She also has a weak body and can get injured easily,she also learns dark magic to avoid injuries. She wears a blue jacket with skulls and crossbones and at the back has the word PARTYROCKZ that is glow in the dark,she has a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints tied around her neckshe wears black baggy pants and white track shoes.

"Sorry, I kept you guys waiting" said a quiet voice. I turned to see the voice belonged to Asuka. Brown hair a little bit under her hair, with big blue eyes, she has a small nose, and soft lips. Her hair loose at all times. For her outfit she just has a skirt up to her thighs. (Above her knees) and wears a simple white shirt  
With a vest ontop, that's black. She also like to wear ankle boots that have 6inch heel she curls her hair, but no make up, because her cheeks are normally red.

"It's okay the guys can wait, now lets go!" Leanna said/shouted.

**Okay that's the next chapter once again I'm really sorry for the late chapter, I might post after 3 days each I'm not sure. And I wanted a favour can you guys get me oc for King:)**

**-Pearl**


End file.
